Mistakes form the past
by Gcbella19
Summary: life is unpredictable, past mistakes can come back to ruin your future or make it that much more intrusting. A forgoten love and new found happiness collide in this story of pass mistakes and hopes for the future. slight yaoi to lemon.kakairu sasunaru
1. prolog

/ inner thoughts

/No matter how long it's been, he will always be mine…/

Drip, drip, drip…

The gentle sound of water leaking from a rusty faucet was the only sound to be herd in the tiny, dimly lit room. The walls where old, covered in think layers of dust and grime, with small cracks running though the stone beneath. The hard concrete floors were littered with scraps of clothing and paper, gathering in the corners as little pillars of trash. A bed stood too one side, hidden in the shadows and gloom of the suffocating room. A body lay across the bed, making the old and dirty mattress sag beneath it.

A tiny ray of moon light slipped though the metal bars of the jail cell, falling across the face of the man lying silently on the bed.

His silvery hair seemed to glow in the light of the moon, as his dark eyes seemed to shallow it. A small grin was spread across his youthful but worn face, as the image of another played across his mind.

/Tonight…….it's the perfect time to finally act. Hell be here soon to set me free./

The man's smile grew wider as his thoughts drifted to his nearing freedom. The anticipation began to grow inside as his mind wondered back to the image of the person from before.

/Hehehe…… Don't worry my love, I'll be back soon… and then we can be together./

Time seemed to slip by slower then ever before, each second taking hours, each minute seeming like days and every hour, years.

Boom!

The silence of the night was broken by the deafening bang of exploding tags and pain filled screams of fellow prisoners and guards.

The man's eyes filled with malice and murderous intent as he herd the foot steps grow closer and closer. The sound of a key sliding into a metal lock and turning, almost made the man spring from his bed, he was free. Free to take revenge on all of the people who betrayed him, who locked him way, free to claim what he knew was rightfully his.

/Hn, he's here./ The door swung open, reviling a young man with sliver hair and glasses.

"Mizuki-san, it's nice to see you so well. Are you ready to go, we have a mission for you." The young man stepped aside allowing the older man who just rose form his bed, to walk out the door.

"Thank you Kabuto-san, I'm ready to serve the master." The already thin smile on the mans face, was now spread from cheek to cheek, giving the evil face a almost child like look

TBC..

Ok so what do you think?this is my first fic and i really worried it sucks, so please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 Arguments

Iruka made his way home slower then usual. His was mind was being easily distracted by the memory of the conversation he had with so called Boyfriend earlier that day. The streets were more crowded then usual today as he made his way home. He often found himself giving quick apologies and hurried request for forgiveness as he bumped into person after person.

He was so distracted by the events of that morning that he didn't notice the familiar faint chakra following him home. The same one that had been watching him all day from the near by shadows.

"Baka, What the hell does he expect me to do? Just sit home and wait for him like some kind of house wife". Iruka's forehead made the same frustrated scowl that he often got from his students.

"Really, sometimes I think he still sees himself as some little kid. Expecting get what ever he wants, when ever he wants it. Hn." Iruka began to rub the scar on his forehead, with one of his finger. A habit he only did when he was either really worried or upset.

"uhhhh why is he so frustrating!!!!" Iruka screamed, only noticing afterward that he was still standing in the very public and crowed street.

Several people were staring and whispering at the very flustered shinobi. A pack of girls from his class were even giggling at their usually clam and well mannered sensei.

Iruka let out a heavy sigh. "even when he's not around, he still manages to get under my skin, but that's what I get I guess for being in love with such a "inserting" person".

A small laugh escaped Iruka's now slightly smiling lips. He was getting lost in his own happy memories when a moment later, a shoulder collided into his. He was quickly reminded of his surroundings and to the fact that he was still standing in the middle of very public street, where only seconds before he had a very "vocal" outburst.

After looking around once more and noticing that even more people where begging to stare at him; he quickly turned and began to walk home again, but at a much quicker pace.

Flash Back

(Earlier that morning)

"Yo, Iruka-kun" kakashi said while giving him his trademark smile and hand wave. The Jounin was looking rather happy today and with good reason. He had just came back from a week long mission and was looking forward to spending time with his lovely "Dolphin".

"Oh… hello there kakashi-sensei, did you just back from a mission. How did everything go." It was obvious that Iruka wasn't really interested in the answer as he didn't even brother to look up at the copy-nin.

The academy teacher wasn't trying to be rude or anything but was merely in a bad mood at finding him self already buried under a mountain of paper work at 8 o'clock in the morning. A slight frown was already inching it's way across his normally happy and cheerful face.

"Fine". Pausing for a moment to see if the chuunin would look up but counting disappointingly, as it seemed that his lovers still needed more convincing to pay attention. "Naruto did however managed to get him self into danger again but at lest he was able to get himself out of it. Though I'm sure Sasuke will be giving him a hard time about it for a while. " The silver hair ninja said with a even more a disappointing frown now on his once cheerful face. He had hoped to gain the teachers attention at the mention of his favorite students name but it seemed that he would just need a little more, in order to drag his love's attention away from his work.

"ummmm….that's nice." answered Iruka once again not bothering to look up at the man standing in front of him.

The Jounin was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of attention that he was receiving from his "Ru-Ru", especially being as this was the first time they were seeing each other for over a week. At that moment a sly smile spread across the fabric coved face, barely able to seen.

At the same Iruka let out a slight mumbling sound. "How the hell did all these papers end upon my desk? I could have sworn that I was done with everything lasting….uh…ummm".

His words were quickly cut off by the smothering effects of another's lips against his. The normally calm chuunin quickly let out muffled screams of protest and rage as his partner began to let his hands wonder to place more private.

"ummmmm Ka.. KAKASHI….! Stop that, were in public." Iruka said; as he had finally managed to slip away from the jounin's crushing kiss and wondering hands. He was now in the process of trying hard to regain his breathe and steady his heart beat.

"Nothing" said a now happy Kakashi, as smile began to spread over his covered face.

"Nothing…may ass. I'm at work!"

Iruka's face began to turn a bright red as the memory of what he and his partner were just doing came back to mind.

"Well you weren't paying attention to me, so I did what I had to do". Kakashi gave the now crimson chuunin a playful wink.

"uhhhhh…. Well I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to get through before tomorrow. I didn't mean to ignore you, but still…umm".

Iruka was cut off again as kakashi lead in for another kiss, silencing the chuunin once more. This time there was little protest as Iruka decided it would be easier to just let the cop-nin have his way. He was also beginning to really enjoy the kiss and feel of this lover's lips and hands on his body.

It had been over a week since the two had even had a chance to see each other let alone kiss. They continued to kiss for another minute or so before Iruka remembered were they were and quickly pushed away.

"Ok that's enough kakashi, I really have to get back to work. I Leave for a mission tomorrow and… what?" Iruka quickly stopped talking as the expression of his lovers face meet his eyes.

Kakashi was wearing a face that had both concern and anger painted on it. It was a drastic change from his normally calm and emotionless one, and was a cause for great concern. Before Iruka could ask a single question he was bombarded by an on slot from his Jounin lover.

"What mission? What rank is it? Why are they sending you?" Kakashi was attacking Iruka with so many questions at once that it left no time for the chuunin to answer until he finally stopped. Red faced and out of breath.

"uhhh.." was all that Iruka could manage to get out at first. He wasn't sure were to start, he didn't expect this reaction from Kakashi but not wanting to upset the nin any further he decided to just start at the begging and work his way down.

"Well the mission tomorrow is a delivery one to the water country, it's a B-ranked mission that should only take me a day or two to complete. I'm only dropping off a scroll to the lord of the country and then returning."

In the time that it took Iruka to say all this, he had managed to sit back down at his desk and sign a few more scrolls. When he looked up to begin speaking again, he was meet with a very unpleasant face staring back down at him.

"what?" The anger could be felt radiating off those few words

Kakashi's face had seemed to get even more flustered then before. There were no more signs of the normally calm face left, all Iruka could see was the building anger in this partners one viable eye.

"What do you mean a B-ranked mission, those are usually Jounin missions?" the words where coming out shaky and anger filled.

"Plus they have you delivering a scroll, which means there will plenty of assignation attempts on you in order to get it. I can't believe the hokage gave you this mission, they should send some one else, some one…more….." At this kakashi stopped talking, he just noticed the fuming anger radiating off the man in front of him.

The chuunin was no longer sitting at his desk but rather standing up, shaking with anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and all he wanted to do was punch the man standing in front of him. The next set of events happened so fast that, Iruka wasn't even sure what he exactly said or did.

"Is that what you really think of me? Do you really think I'm that weak and feeble, that I can't even handle a simple delivery mission?" Iruka was shaking so violently now, he could hardly keep himself standing straight. His normally calm and soothing voice was replaced with a harsh and bitter one full of anger and rage.

Iruka continued speaking, or rather yelling at the man in front of him, not allowing him any time to interject.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!!! When was the last time you saw me fight? How could you even think that you have any idea what my skills are, if you've never seen them. You know what I don't care what you have to say. I'm going on the mission tomorrow and that's it".

At this Iruka quickly gathered up his reaming scrolls and marched towards the door, not even taking a moment to glance back at the stunned Jounin still standing in front of his now empty desk.

With out a look back, the chuunin quickly added over his shoulder as he exited the room, in a slightly calmer voice.

"I'll see you in a few days and please…" taking a monument to pause

"…don't underestimate".

A seconded later the man was out of sight, leaving an eerily quiet room behind.

After a minute or so, Kakashi was finally able to get his mind to realize what had just happened. He was slowly beginning to turn to follow the other man when he remembered that the hokage was waiting for him in his office, in order to give him his next mission. He let out a heavy breath, the type of breath that people let out when they realize they had just stuck foot way in their mouth. At that moment he made a silent promise to himself, that as soon as he got back from his mission he would beg for Iruka's forgiveness.

With the use of a few hand signs and a puff of a smoke the cop-nin disappeared, leaving the room seminally completely empty.

Suddenly a voice comes the shadows, a voice full of malice and death slipping though a evil smile.

"Intrusting, it seems that my little Ru-Ru has found himself a new play mate. Well were just going to have to change that.

An evil laugh filled the room, quickly dying out into darkness from which it came.

Hehehehhehehehheheheheheh


	3. Chapter 2 A Horrible mistake

AN/ ok, so here is the next chapter, I hope I caught all the mistakes, but you never know. I want this be a Kakairu, MizuIru and maybe SasuNaru fic. Please be patient with me as I try to figure this out. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: A Horrible mistake

Iruka moved quickly through the darkling streets, he had wanted to reach his apartment before sunset but by the swift changing colors in the sky, it was obvious that he would fail to do so.

Quickly looking towards the last bit of light in the sky, Iruka could just see the tip of the sun as it set behind the Hokage Mountain. In moments the street he was walking though darkened, elongating the already heavy shadows ,sending a shiver up his spine.

Iruka slightly cursed at himself, he had taken far too long getting home. He was in a hurry to get home to prepare for tomorrow's mission.

This mission was more then a job to him, he had something to prove, to himself and one other. He wanted so desperately to do well.

Before he knew it though, he found himself at his front door searching for his key. His boyfriend always made fun of his habit of locking up after he left. In a village full of ninjas, if some wanted to break into an apartment, it would take a lot more then a locked door to stop them. Iruka however, would always responded with the same answer every time, "Well better safe then sorry".

The memory of his boyfriend, sent a smile over is face. He regretted the way he had left things that morning and only wanted now to be able to say sorry. The look on Kakashi's face flashed through his mind. A small pain ran though his chest, at the image of his lovers saddened face. He promised to make this up to the sliver haired Jounin the next moment they saw each other, no matter what.

Iruka slid the key in the lock and quietly let himself in; letting the heavy pack he was carrying slide off his shoulder.

As iruka stepped into the apartment he couldn't help notice the feeling of emptiness coming form the space in surrounding him.

He gently lifted his forehead protector off his head placing it safely on the small table by the door.

"Hamm…. Seems almost to quiet with out him here".

His eyes surveyed the room, taking in the various tasks he would have to finish before he went to bed. The room was of medium size, large if it was just for one person. There was a small table in one coroner, accompanied by two small chairs and a bookshelf. The wall beside it held a mosaic of picture frames, each filled with various people; students, friends, other senseis and most importantly family pictures of his mother and father. Beside the photos was the hall way leading to the bedroom and small bathroom. The last wall was more of a half wall, exposing part of the kitchen to the living room and in Iruka's opinion, making the small living room seem bigger.

As his eyes glanced over the room he was still standing, a small orange object lying across the coffee table caught his attention. As he came closer to the object, a smile began widened across his face with affection.

"The Baka, he left one of his dirty books here, out in the open. What if I had brought some one home with me, Hn…. Hehehehehe" a soft laugh slipping though his lips.

"I hope he'll be ok with out it for a few days" Iruka gently picked up the book and placed it safely on the bookshelf in the corner, taking in some joy at the thought that he had a small part of Kakashi with him now.

"Right, now to get to work! I need to clean the bathroom and the kitc………"

Iruka quickly cut himself off, as the once unnoticed chakra was now just becoming unavoidably obvious. The evil aura of the chakra was hitting him in waves, he could hardly believe that it had gotten so close with out him noticing sooner, a jolt of anger and embarrassment surged though him.

/How could I be so stupid?/ Iruka thought as he slightly took out a kunai from his leg pack as he settled into a defensive position. Just then he herd it, the cold familiar voice of a mistake from his past.

"My, my Ru-Ru is that any way to treat a friend?" The voice seemed to suddenly come from every point in the small room, making Iruka desperately move his head and eyes all a round the room, searching for the source.

"Hahahahaha.. same old Ru-Ru, letting your emotions gets the better of you. But I guess some things never change, isn't that right my little _Dolphin_."

The breath in Iruka's chest suddenly froze at the mention of his very private nickname, the nickname that only one person ever called him.

"Mizuki?" The name coming out in harsh and shaking tone.

"Whaaat…are you doing here? Uhhhhh ... H-How did you get here and…Ho--how do you know that name?" His voice finally gaining some power and strength. His eyes and mind still desperately searching for the source of the voice.

"Tut..tut..tut..tut Ru-Ru haven't I taught you anything. You never engage the enemy, unless you've done your homework." An evil laugh filled the room as the felling of hot breath slipped down Iruka's neck.

Before Iruka could move an inch, a hand shiftily came from behind grabbing the kunai out of his hand and pinning him to the wall. Iruka could feel the heat of the other man's body against is back as it held him to the wall.

"Now, now Ru-Ru, you won't be needing that little toy" Mizuki playfully tossed the weapon across the floor, letting it slide to rest under the table.

"Hehe, that's better. Now we can have some REAL fun" A sly smirk spread across the ex-nin's face as a gloved hand began to grope the curved ass of the pinned ninja's back.

Iruka winced at the unwanted touch wanting to do nothing more then to smack his ex friend right in the face. He was thankful when the groping stopped and he once again heard the cold chilling voice of the criminal ninja. He didn't notice before that he had shut his eyes and was now just opening them. A shimmer of moister was spread across his eyes, gathering at the corners. He was fighting back the on slot of tears that were gathering in his eyes from all the emotions running though him.

"Now Iruka don't start crying, I want to have some fun before I break you. Plus I still have to get my hands on that little runt of yours, if you cry now you won't have any tears left for when I kill him in front of you". Mizuki let his wet tongue glide up the smaller man's neck, stopping at the hair line to breathe in the unique sent he had so longed to be near for months. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mizuki stated in a breathy tone "Naruto will defiantly pay for what he did"

Iruka's eye widened in horror as he herd the familiar name of his favorite student. It was then that Iruka realized what Mizuki's reason for being there was about; he wanted revenge on him and Naruto! And by the evil glint he felt in Mizuki's eyes, he wasn't just going to kill them, he wanted them to suffer.

"uhhhh.. NO.. NO! Mizuki, leave Naruto out of this! This between you and me, please don…AHHHH." Iruka's voice was almost a scream as he plead with Mizuki to leave Naruto alone, only to be quickly slighted as sharp pain shoot from his arm as Mizuki yanked it painfully up ward.

"Shhhhh Ru-Ru, if you going to be so loud, where, just going to have to take this little reunion some where else." And with that Iruka's head exploded with pain as a hard object collided with it sending him into a world of darkness. In his last moments of fogging thoughts, Iruka realized that no one would noticed him missing for a few days, since he was to be on a mission. He couldn't stop the growing fear inside, the fear of not being found; of not being able to help Naruto and mostly the fear of thinking he would never see Kakashi again. The last thing he could remember was the faint laughter of Mizuki and a dimming image of his lover.

Ok so there you go. Sorry again for the misspelling an all that stuff. I try to read through it before I post but I always seem to miss stuff. So yeah I have the next two chapters done, I just need to type them up. Expect them in a few days. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 3: Realization.


End file.
